


An Opportunity You Can't Pass Up

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, NYADA, NYU - Freeform, Showcase, opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine both get invitations to their schools' showcases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Opportunity
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154533824525/an-opportunity-you-cant-pass-up

Kurt rushed home after his finals with exciting news for his husband. He burst into the apartment and immediately rushed to find Blaine who was sitting on the computer they had in their second bedroom, typing away.

“Hey, Blaine. Guess what happened just as I was leaving NYADA today?” he said excitedly and slightly out of breath.

“What?” Blaine said, giving his enthusiastic husband all of his attention.

Kurt pulled an envelope out of his pocket and Blaine new immediately what it was. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Blaine asked, eyes wide with shock and excitement.

Kurt nodded. “Carmen handed it to me herself. The winter showcase.”

“That’s incredible, Kurt!” Blaine said, jumping out of his seat and embracing his husband tightly. “I have exciting news, too!”

Kurt pulled back from the hug to look Blaine in the eyes. “What?” he asked in anticipation.

“Well, we have this showcase thing, too. Also, participation is invite-only. And I was one of the ones picked!”

Kurt started jumping up and down. “That’s incredible, babe! When’s yours? I want to put it on the calendar now so we don’t accidentally plan something.”

“December 20th. When’s NYADA’s?”

Kurt immediately looked down. 

Without Kurt saying a word, Blaine knew. “It’s the 20th, isn’t it?”

Kurt looked at the invitation in his hand and made a decision. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked down the hall to his and Blaine’s bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialed Carmen Tibideaux’s number, hoping she was still in her office.

“Carmen Tibideaux speaking,” the dean said as she answered the phone.

Kurt took a deep breath. “Madam Tibideaux, it’s Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“Hi, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. What can I do for you?”

“I hate to have to do this, but I’m going to have to back out of the Winter Showcase.”

“You know, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, that the Winter Showcase is a great opportunity for someone, especially a senior like yourself, to be heard by Broadway talent scouts and casting directors.”

“I understand that Madam Tibideaux. It’s just that NYU is having their showcase that night as well. It’s also by invitation-only, and my husband was chosen to be in theirs. I really don’t want to miss that, and I don’t want him to give it up to come see me.”

Carmen Tibideaux, despite her tendency to be strict and unforgiving, did have times when she was understanding and considerate. “Family does come first, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Never forget that. Broadway will come and go, but family will always be there for you. It’s an admirable sacrifice that you are making for family and I will take that into consideration in the future. Tell your husband that I wish him luck at NYU’s showcase, and I will see you in the spring semester.”

“Thank you, Madam Tibideaux.”

Throughout the conversation, Blaine stood on the other side of the door listening in. As soon as he was sure that Kurt was off the phone, he opened their bedroom door. “Tell me you aren’t giving up the Winter Showcase for me.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine. “I am.”

“But Kurt, it’s the Winter Showcase! There’ll be other showcases at NYU. It’s your senior year. You shouldn’t give it up!” Blaine tried to argue.

“Blaine, listen to me,” Kurt began. “There’ll be other showcases at NYADA, too. And I’m not letting you pass this opportunity up. Carmen was actually very understanding. And she likes me. Maybe she’ll pick me for something in the spring. But I’d rather go watch you perform this winter. Okay?”

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tightly. He was very appreciative of the sacrifice that Kurt was making. “Okay,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154533824525/an-opportunity-you-cant-pass-up


End file.
